Never Trust Love
by MoeMelMel
Summary: This fanfiction the depicts what people may go through during/after a breakup. And the struggle of finding and trusting love again. The fear of losing love, feeling lost after it's gone, trying to fill the void with physical contact, and the fear of falling in love again only to be hurt. After Rose's breakup with Kanaya she goes through all of these things. (Humanstuck AU)
1. Chapter 1

–– tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering grimAuxuliatrix [GA] – –

TT: Hello there, Kanaya, are you free to speak to me for a moment?

GA: I Am Actually Quite Busy At The Moment Rose, I Am In The Middle of Helping My Friend Vriska Serket Deal With Some Relationship Issues Regarding Her Partner Tavros Nitram.

TT: Of course, but haven't they been having these problems for a month now? Should you always be the one to comfort her?

GA: Rose, Are You Feeling Insecure About My Relationship With Vriska?

TT: No, it's just that when you asked me out I had this dream. It was that you wouldn't spend more time with girls who had crushes on you than me. I also dreamed that you would actually talk to me about your emotions.

GA: I Understand Your Concerns, But I Have To Take My Leave Now. Vriska Needs Me. Goodbye, Rose.

–– grimAuxuliatrix [GA] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] ––

TT: Not that you seem to care about our relationship as of late, but I thought it would be considerate to inform you that I am going to the beach today with my brother David and his "friend" Jade.

–– tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering grimAuxuliatrix [GA] ––

Rose closed her laptop and sighed deeply. It has been like this with Kanaya for the last month at least. Every time she wanted to talk Kanaya always had to go help Vriska with something 'urgent' that couldn't wait. She almost wanted to scream, despite the fact the Vriska had a boyfriend and she claimed to be 100% in love with him Rose still couldn't help but to distrust her.

Rose's face was under a pillow when Dave stopped in, "Hey Sis, you ready to go to the beach?" Dave was met with a loud sigh as a response. "What's up Rose? Problems in Lesbian Paradise?"

"David, two women in a relationship do not mean that it is a paradise." Rose rolled her eyes and just continued shoving the pillow against her face harder.

"Rose, I don't care that you are my twin sister," Dave sighed removing the pillow from her face, "If I see two lesbians together it's paradise for me."

"You are the most immature person I have ever met. No wonder you can't seal the deal with Jade," Rose glowered at him, "I wouldn't want to date you either."

"What if I was a girl?"

"Just get the fuck out of my room Dave, now."

After Dave left Rose decided she should actually start getting ready. Even if she is feeling like complete shit she still needs to take pride in her appearance.

The day at the beach was absolutely painstakingly boring to her. She stayed under the umbrella the whole time, not taking the chance of burning her pale skin. She watched Dave and Jade have good clean PG-13 rated fun. Just two teenagers having fun without a care in the world. Enjoying the summer before their junior year.

"Wanna come over to my house and sleep over Rose?" Jade had came over to ask, "You seem pretty down in the dumps and a sleepover is the only medicine for that."

Rose sighed softly while smiling, "That sounds great."

When they arrived at Jade's house Rose waited inside on the couch while Jade and Dave made their awkward more than friends less than together goodbyes. Jade indeed enjoyed Dave's company greatly but didn't know how to express how she felt about him.

"Hey, Rose, does john know you are here yet?" Jade asked curiously as she walked into the living room, "He's been down in the dumps lately. I think seeing you may cheer him up."

"I'm not sure about that," Rose sighed, "Ever since I commenced my relationship with Kanaya he has seemed to be avoiding me."

"I'm so sure. In fact I have the greatest idea to cheer him up. Do you still have your swimsuit on?" Jade had a mischievous look on her face, ready to cause a little trouble.

"Yes," Rose responded cautiously, "Why?"

"Well John's door is open, which means he's in the bathroom. I want you to surprise him when he comes back out."

"And how does this involve my swimsuit?"

"I want you to lie down on his bed in your sexy swimsuit and strike some seductive pose and tell him, 'I've been waiting for you,' when he comes back in."

Rose sighed deeply, "What will doing this accomplish?"

Jade smiled her famous 100-watt smile. "Well it will be fun to watch and I thought that it would be good for John. I mean when will the next time when there is a half-naked girl in his bed be?"

"Jade, I'm not sure how valid of a point that is."

"Shhhhh, just go in there and look sexy!" Jade started pushing Rose into John's room and winked at her.

Rose stood awkwardly by John's bed and removed her sundress. She slowly sat down on John's bed and posed in a very awkward yet sexual position. She adjusted her bikini several times to make sure she looked decent. She waited a few minutes in silence before she heard talking in the living room.

"John, can you get thee phone charger from your room?"

"Why? Don't you have yours?"

"John, does it really matter? Maybe I broke my charger, or maybe I lost it. The point is that I need your charger. So please just go get it."

"Fine, I'll go get my stupid charger. Jeeze."

Rose straightened herself out a little bit more and started to blush.

John walked right by her and grabbed her charger, not even noticing that she was there. As her turned around to walk out of his room Rose accidentally let out a sigh of relief.

"Whoa!" John almost yelled as he turned around and saw Rose in his bed. "Okay Rose, why are you in my bed? Rose, get out of my bed. I would REALLY appreciate it if were NOT in my bed."

"Fine, Jonathon. If that is what you wish," Rose slowly rose from John's bed and left her room. Slightly swaying her hips.

"Soooo," Jade smiled, "How did it go?"

"He kicked me out," Rose seemed completely void of her emotions, "He obviously did not appreciate me in his bed."

"What? Really? JOHN, GET OUT HERE!"

"What Jade?" John walked out of his room looking a bit aggravated, "What do need from me?"

Jade puffed out her cheeks, "I give you the opportunity of a lifetime. A hot teenage girl in your bed, and you kick her out."

John looked down, "You did not need to do that Jade."

"Are you sure you aren't gay John?"

"Goodbye Jade."

Rose smiled to herself; John was pretty cute and interesting. He was definitely someone to spend more time with.


	2. Chapter 2

–– arachnidsGrip [GA] started pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] ––

GA: 8h my g8d! R8se 8 t8tally need y8ur adv8ce!

TT: What is it that you need from me Vriska? It's obviously not relationship advice. You are getting enough of that from my girlfriend. You do remember that Kanaya and I are dating, do you not?

GA: Geeeeeeeeze R8se! 8f c8urse 8 remem8er that! And 8ne pers8n 8s NEVER en8ugh 8r relat8onsh8p adv8ce! :::;)

TT: Whatever you say Vriska, so what is it you require of me?

GA: So 8 t8tally l8ve Tavr8s, 8ut J8hn is pretty cute t88. And t8 t8p 8t 8ff, 8 th8nk that 8 am 8n l8ve w8th Kanaya t88. ::::(

TT: Not to be rude, but the first thing you should do is back the fuck off of my girlfriend. Not only will that make the situation much simpler, it's only polite. Since she IS my girlfriend after all.

GA: 8MG! 8 f8rg8t ab8ut that, s8rry. 8'll back 8ff R8se, prom8se.

TT: Whatever you say. As for the Tavros and John situation, if you love Tavros just stay with him.

GA: Y8u are r8ght R8se, 8 sh8uld just stay w8th Tavr8s.

TT: If that's what you want do that. I have to go now. Goodbye, Vriska.

GA: Bye R8se. ::::)

–– tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering arachnidsGrip [GA] ––

Rose slammed her laptop shut and ran her fingers through her hair. She needed to talk to Kanaya. Rose had asked Kanaya if she had romantic feelings for Vriska before, but Kanaya always denied it. She wanted to believe her, but she just couldn't. Rose opens her laptop back up and begins to speak to Kanaya.

–– tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [TT] ––

TT: So how is the whole Vriska situation going, Kanaya?

GA: She Is Worried About Her Relationship With Tavros Still. She Has Been Feeling Guilty About Putting Tavros In The Hospital Back In Middle School.

TT: I would feel guilty if I was her. He is still in a wheelchair after all. I honestly don't understand how people like her romantically to be honest. She is obviously quite abusive.

GA: Well She Does Have Some Good Qualities, But I Would Rather Not Get Into My Feelings.

TT: Kanaya, why do you always avoid speaking to me about your feelings?

GA: I Do Not Wish For You To Get Hurt, Some Of My Feelings May Not Be Very Good.

TT: I would honestly prefer it if you were to just tell me. We are dating after all.

GA: I Understand Why You Say That, But I Am Still Against The Idea.

TT: Please just talk to me Kanaya.

TT: I need you to.

GA: This Is A Bad Idea Rose.

TT: I don't care.

GA: Alright, But If You Get Hurt I Tried To Warn You Rose.

GA: What Do You Want To Know?

TT: Do you like someone else?

GA: Honestly? Yes.

TT: Is it Vriska?

GA: Yes.

TT: Do you lover her?

GA: Yes.

TT: I see. Kanaya, is it possible for you not to spend as much time as you do with Vriska? Given the situation.

GA: No, I Am Her Best Friend. I Need To Be There For Her. She Needs Me. On Another Note Tonight I Will Be Staying Up Late Talking To Her For A Feelings Jam.

TT: I would honestly prefer if you didn't do that.

GA: Well I Am Sorry, But It Is Going To Happen. Goodnight Rose.

–– grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] ––

Rose stares at the computer screen slightly baffled. Tears start to swell up in her eyes. Her whole relationship is just falling apart.

Rose walked out of her room into the living room, baffled. Dave sees her and tries to find out what's wrong. They sit on the couch and talk about the situation with Kanaya and Vriska. Dave tries to convince her to break up with Kanaya. Rose resisted the idea, not wanting to end her relationship with Kanaya.

Rose tried to message a few friends to talk, but nobody replied until she got a message.

It seems that you are troubled Ms. Lalonde.

TT: Why do you say that, Doctor?

My dear Rose, you already know that I am omnipotent.

TT: I should report you for spying on a sixteen-year-old girl.

I am not spying on you, my dear Rose, I simply know everything.

TT: I should report you right now.

She's going to cheat on you.

TT: You are lying.

I do not lie, Rose.

TT: I'm leaving now.

Rose knows that he is probably right, but she doesn't want to believe it. Not wanting to deal with life anymore she messages her friend Dirk.

–– tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering timaeousTestified [TT] ––

TT: I require a day of hanging out.

TT: Well hello to you too.

TT: I am sorry Dirk, forgive me for my lack of greeting.

TT: Life is just really unpleasant at the moment.

TT: Want to hang out tomorrow?

TT: That would be perfect, pick me up at noon?

TT: Sure, I'll see you then.

TT: Alright, goodbye.

–– tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering timaeousTestified [TT] ––


End file.
